dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwang Jung Eum
Perfil *'Nombre:' 황정음 / Hwang Jung Eum *'Profesión:' Modelo, cantante y Actriz. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 167 cm. *'Peso:' 53 kg. *'Tipo de sangre:' O. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Acuario. *'Signo Zodiacal Chino:' Buey. *'Familia:' 2 hermanos mayores y una hermana mayor, Esposo/golfista y empresario (Lee Young Don ) e hijo *'Agencia:' C-JES Entertainment. Biografía Hwang Jung Eum debutó como parte del grupo de kpop, Sugar, en 2001, donde se desempeñó como vocalista. Dejó el grupo en 2004 para iniciar una carrera en solitario. Desde 2004 hasta 2006, fue una de las invitadas recurrentes en el programa de televisión Love Letter, en donde hizo pareja con Kim Jong Min, llegando a ser populares. Hizo su debut oficial en la actuación a través del drama The Person I Love en 2007. En 2008, Jung Eum junto a su novio de ese entonces, Kim Yong Jun (miembro de la banda SG Wannabe), integraron la segunda temporada del programa We Got Married como la primera pareja real del programa. Luego de un año, Jung Eum saltó a la fama al aparecer en el sitcom diario High Kick Through The Roof, donde interpretó a una estudiante universitaria con mucha energía pero generalmente torpe y confiada a pesar de no tener dinero y oportunidades, lo que representó a los estudiantes de esa época, por lo que logró conectar con la audiencia. Después de su aparición en High Kick, la actriz firmó numerosos contratos publicitarios y en una entrevista contó que ella empezó la serie con sólo ₩487 (US$0.45) en su cuenta bancaria, y para luego de que la serie llegara a su fin, obtuvo ₩1.2 billion. Llegó al puesto 18 en Forbes Korea's Top 40 Celebrities de 2011 y al puesto 7 en la lista de los ídolos de kpop mas ricos de Mnet's Idol Chart Show. ''Se situó dentro de las 7 estrellas femeninas con más anuncios publicitarios en Corea del Sur En febrero de 2010, Jung Eum presentó el programa de MBC ''Star Dance Battle, junto a Oh Sang Jin, y Shin Bong Sun. A finales de diciembre, fue elegida como una de las presentadoras para el programa musical de fin de año SBS Gayo Daejeon, junto a Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior, Jung Yong Hwa de CNBLUE, y Jo Kwon de 2AM. Jung Eum empezó a interpretar papeles protagónicos en varias series de televisión. Dentro de sus más notables roles se encuentran en el drama histórico Giant (2010), Can You Hear My Heart (2011), Golden Time (2012) e Incarnation of Money (2013). El pico más alto en su carrera comenzó cuando interpretó a la protagonista femenina en el drama Secret Love del año 2013, donde compartió roles con Ji Sung. A este le siguió el drama histórico Endless Love en 2014. Sin embargo, la fama internacional llegó en el año 2015, cuando protagonizó el drama Kill Me, Heal Me, donde volvió a compartir roles con su co-protagonista de Secret, Ji Sung. Seguido a esto, protagonizó otro drama llamado She Was Pretty, junto a Park Seo Joon, con el cual solidificó su fama en China. Ize Magazine la nombró como una de las 10 personajes del año, y la cadena tvN la colocó en el puesto 5 de los que más dinero genera en la industria Sur coreana. Sólo meses después de su matrimonio, Jung Eum fue elegida como la protagonista de la serie Lucky Romance. ''Eum obtuvo su primer rol importante en el cine con la película ''My Sister, The Pig Lady del año 2015, que fue mostrada en la edición 39 del Festival Internacional de Cine de Montreal. La película también ganó el gran premio en la edición 2016 de Osaka Asian Film Festival. Otras Actividades Jung Eum fue nombrada embajadora de buena voluntad para varios programas y eventos como el Puchon International Fantastic Film Festival en 2010, el Korea Medical Assistance Foundation en 2011, AD Stars (Busan International Advertising Festival) en 2012, el NGO Good Neighbors en 2013, y el Seoul campaign against social problems en 2014. Vida Personal Jung Eum reveló en una entrevista que deseaba casarse cuando cumpliera 33 o 34 años. Estuvo saliendo con Kim Yong Jun (miembro de SG Wannabe) durante nueve años. Se conocieron en 2005 cuando la actriz protagonizó el video musical «''My Heart's Treasure Box''» del grupo. La pareja hizo pública la relación en enero de 2008. Yonhap News Agency anunció la ruptura de la pareja el 15 de mayo de 2015, luego de que la actriz culminara el rodaje de Kill Me, Heal Me. Jung Eum confirmó la noticia en una entrevista para Entertainment Relay El 8 de diciembre de 2015, la agencia de la actriz C-JES Entertainment confirmó que había iniciado un romance con Lee Young Don, un hombre de negocios y golfista profesional desde hace cuatro meses. El 7 de enero de 2016, Jung Eum anunció sus planes de boda con Lee Young Don. El 26 de febrero del mismo año, la pareja se casó en el Hotel Shilla de Seúl. En Agosto de 2017, la actriz dio a luz a su primer hijo. Dramas *Twin Pub (jTBC, 2020) *The Undateables (SBS, 2018) *Lucky Romance (MBC, 2016) *She Was Pretty (MBC, 2015) *Kill Me, Heal Me (MBC, 2015) *Endless Love (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN,2013) cameo *Secret Love (KBS2, 2013) *Incarnation of Money (SBS, 2013) *Full House TAKE 2 (TBS / SBS Plus, 2012) *Golden Time (MBC, 2012) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2012) cameo *Can You Hear My Heart (MBC, 2011) *Giant (SBS, 2010) *Two Wives (SBS, 2009) Cameo *The Fool That I Love (SBS, 2009) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2009) *Little Mom Scandal (CGV, 2008) *Last Scandal (MBC, 2008) *Winter Bird (MBC, 2007) *The Person I Love (SBS, 2007) Temas para Dramas *''Good Person'' tema para Can You Hear My Heart (2011) Programas de TV *Running Man Ep 1 (2010 - SBS) *Ultra Fashion with Hwang Jung Eum (MBC Every 1, 2010) *It City: Fukuoka Together with Hwang Jung Eum (O'live, 2010) *We Got Married (MBC, 2009) con Kim Yong Jun Películas *My Sister, The Pig Lady (2015) *Death Bell 2: Bloody Camp (2010) *The Relation of Face, Mind and Love (2009) *Wish (2009) Anuncios *'2016:' MUZAK *'2016:' COURONNE *'2015-2016:' LAZYBEE *'2015:' BRTC *'2011: '''Yuhan Beecom *'2010: Skechers Korea *'2010: '''Neutrogena Skin Clearing Foaming Wash *'2010: 'Mzuu *'2010: 'Kwang Dong Pharmaceutical Oksusu Tea *'2010: 'LG fashion HAZZYS Accessory *'2010: Duria *'2010: 'Neutrogena *'2010: 'Egoist *'2010: '''Rice Wine Guksundang Saengmakgeolri *'2009: Seven Monkeys Coffee *'2009: '''Kellan *'2009: 'Signature *'2006: 'File Bugs *'2005: '''Domino's Pizza Vídeos Musicales *Kim Jong Wook - Sunflower (2009) *Ock Joo Hyun - Did You Really Hate My Love? (2009) *Ock Joo Hyun - It's a Lie (2009) *SeeYa - Crazy Love Song (2008) *SeeYa - Shoes (2008) *Black Pearl - Finally... It's You (2007) *Black Pearl - I Can't Help Liking You (2007) *SG Wannabe - Craze (2007) *SG Wannabe - A Dreamy Conversation (2007) *SG Wannabe - My Heart's Treasure Box (2006) Reconocimientos * '''2016 Popular Culture and Arts Awards: '''Premio del Primer Ministro * '''2016 43rd Korean Broadcasting Grand Prize awards: '''Mejor Actriz (She Was Pretty) * '''2015 MBC Drama Awards: Premio a las 10 Estrellas (Kill Me, Heal Me,She Was Pretty) * 2015 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz seleccionada por los directores (Kill Me, Heal Me,She Was Pretty) * 2015 MBC Drama Awards: Premio de los Netizens (Kill Me, Heal Me,She Was Pretty) * 2015 MBC Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz en miniseries (Kill Me, Heal Me,She Was Pretty) *'2015 8th Korea Drama Awards: '''Actriz excelencia top (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'2015 10th Seoul International Drama Awards: Mejor actriz coreana (Kill Me, Heal Me) *'''2014 SBS Drama Awards: Premio de las 10 mejores estrellas (Endless Love) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Superior a la Excelencia, Actriz en un Drama Serie (Endless Love) * 2013 KBS Drama Awards: 'Mejor Actriz (Top Excelencia Actriz) (Secret Love) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: 'Premio de los Fans (Secret Love) *'2013 KBS Drama Awards: 'Premio Mejor Pareja con Ji Sung (Secret Love) *'2011 MBC Drama Awards: 'Premio Excelencia Actriz en Mini Serie (Can You Hear My Heart) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio Nueva Estrella (Giant) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio Mejor pareja con Joo Sang Wook (Giant) *'2010 46th Baeksang Arts Awards: Premio Mejor Actriz Revelación (High Kick Through The Roof) *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Premio Revelación Femenina en Comedia/Sitcom (High Kick Through The Roof) *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Premio Revelación Femenina en Variedades Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: Sugar (fundadora). *'''Educación: **Sunhwa Arts High School. **Universidad Suwon (Departamento de Teatro y Cine). *'Debut': 2001. *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, ir de compras, cocinar, y vestir a sus perros. *Pensó en dejar la actuación cuando filmaba el drama Golden Time, ya que todo le parecía estresante, pero después de grabar Incarnation of Money dijo que tuvo una experiencia más positiva. *Fue diagnosticada con el virus H1N1 mientras filmaba High Kick Through The Roof. La grabación fue interrumpida por el equipo de producción para dar cabida a la pronta recuperación de la actriz. *Después de su participación en el drama Secret Love, se volvió gran amiga de su co-protagonista Ji Sung, con quien dos años después trabajó en Kill Me, Heal Me. *Hwang Jung Eum y Kim Yong Jun confirmaron públicamente su relación en Enero de 2008 y se dió a conocer el 15 de Mayo del 2015 que la pareja había terminado su relación después de que ella concluyó el rodaje del drama Kill Me, Heal Me. *El 08 de Diciembre de 2015, la agencia de Hwang C-JeS Entertainment, confirmó que la actriz había estado saliendo con Lee Young Don, un golfista profesional y empresario. El 07 de Enero de 2016, Hwang anunció sus planes de matrimonio con Lee Young Don, la ceremonia tendría lugar el 26 de Febrero del 2016. *Se casó el 26 de Febrero con el golfista y empresario Lee Young Don. *Es prima de Hwang Yun Sung, vocalista del grupo ROMEO. *El 02 de Febrero del 2017, C-JeS Entertainment, confirmó que la actriz está embarazada de cuatro meses y actualmente se encuentra en un tiempo de descanso. *El 15 de agosto del 2017 dio a luz a su primer hijo. Enlaces *Instagram * Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería Hwang Jung Eum.jpg Hwang Jung Eum 2.jpg Hwang Jung Eum 3.jpg Hwang Jung Eum 4.jpg Hwang-jung-eum-2.jpg Hwang Jung Eum7.jpg Hwang Jung Eum 5.jpg Hwang Jung Eum 6.jpg Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo